rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeroman Jon
Jeroman Jon - Abenteurer und Waldgnom auf Gwynddor, der zusammen mit Aghazadeh und Philour zuerst im Reich Astragon von sich reden macht. Rollenspielwerte Jeroman Jon benutzt die Rasseeigenschaften des Waldgnomes. Er ist ein Sorcerer, der auf wild magic zurückgreift. Informationen über den Sorcerer finden sich: *Spielerhandbuch Seite 114-119 (Page 99-104) Spruchliste: S.210 (Spells: Page 209) * https://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/5e_SRD:Sorcerer *5th Edition.pdf, Sorcerer (wild magic fehlt) *Sorcerer dund 5th aus wiki * STR 09 (-1) * INT 18 (+4) * WIS 14 (+2) * DEX 12 (+1) * CON 16 (+3) * CHA 17 (+3) * Luc:09 (-1) * HP: 16 (Lv 2) * LP: 16 Fertigkeiten Magiekunde (Int) Täuschen (Cha) Waldgnom Illusionist Cantrip einfache Illusion (Attribut Intelligenz) Tierflüsterer: Durch Gesten und Laute kannst du einfache Gedanken mit kleinen oder winzigen Tieren austauschen. Sorcerer, Wild Magic (Lv 3) 4x Cantrip, 4x Lv1, 2x Lv2 (Lv 3) 3 Sorcery Points (Lv 3) *Erhalte für 2 Sorcery Points einen zusätzlichen Spell Slot Lv1 *Erhalte für 3 Sorcery Points einen zusätzlichen Spell Slot Lv 2 *Opfere einen Spellslot Lv1 für einen zusätzlichen Sorcery Point *Opfere einen Spellslot Lv 2 für zwei zusätzliche Sorcery Points Metamagie *Mächtiger Zauber: Für 1 Zaubereipunkt kannst du eine Anzahl Schadenswürfel bis in Höhe des Charismabonus neu würfeln *Gespiegelter Zauber: (aktuell nur Feuerpfeil) Für 1 Zaubereipunkt wirkt der Zauber auf eine weitere Kreatur in Reichweite Wild Magic Surge *Nach jedem Spruch lv 1 und höher und nach jedem Zugriff auf die Tides of Chaos rollt der Spielleiter 1W20. Bei einer 1 ereignet sich ein zufälliger magischer Effekt entsprechend der Tabelle im Spielerhandbuch. Tides of Chaos *Erhalte einen zusätzlichen Attack Roll, Ability Check oder Saving Throw. Tides of Chaos regeneriert nach einer langen Rast. Bekannte Cantrips: 4, Bekannte Zauber: 4 Zauberplätze: 4x Cantrip, 4x Lv 1, 2x Lv 2 Components: v = verbal, s = somatic, m = material Cantrips * Blade Ward: 1 action, range self, v, s, 1 round, resistance against bludgeoning, piercing and slashing damage (by weapons only) * Fire Bolt: 1 action, 120 feet range, v, s, instantaneous, ranged spell attack, 1W10 fire damage * Mage Hand: one action, range 30", v,s, 1 round. Hand appears controlled by caster * Mending: 1 minute, range:touch, v.s,m (2 lodestones), instantaneous, repairs a single break in an object Lv. 1 *Burning Hands: 1 action, range self 15 feet cone, v, s, instantaneous, 3W6 fire damage, 0,5x3W6 with victims successful dex saving roll *Detect Magic: 1 action, range self, v, s, concentration up to 10 minutes, you sense the presence of magic *Expeditious Retreat: 1 action, range self, v, s, concentration up to 10 minutes, allows to move at an incredible pace, dash action as bonus action until spell ends Lv. 2 *Gestalt Verändern: ! Aktion, Reichweite: Selbst, v, g, Konzentration, bis zu einer Stunde, du nimmst eine andere Gestalt an - Aquatisch: Wasser atmen, schwimmen - Aussehen: Größe, Gewicht, Gesichtszüge, Stimme, Frisur, Rassenzugehörigkeit, jedoch die humanoide Form bleibt erhalten; kann während der Wirkdauer mit einer Aktion erneut verändert werden - Natürliche Waffen: nach Wahl z.B. Klauen oder Hörner, entsprechende waffenlose Angriffe verursachen 1W6 Schaden, sind magisch, +1 auf Angriff- und Schadenswurf Religion Zamnait, Parana, (Chnum, Seeker, ?) Hier fehlt noch die Hintergrundgeschichte Abenteuer * AiM Gwynddor 01 - Anfang in Neu-Logghard - Mitte Tigermond 438 n.P.: Stabmuschelernte in Neu-Logghard, anschließend Lv 2, 320 Erfahrungspunkte, mit Philour und Aghazadeh * AiM Gwynddor 02 - Wald der Trolle - Ende Tigermond 438 n.P.: Im Wald der Trolle, mit Philour, Aghazadeh und Legion. Die Beschwörungsutensilien für den Dämon des Wolfers gesammelt und ihn gemeinsam mit Traumrittern des Stützpunktes in Astrafal zur Strecke gebracht. Anschließend Lv 3, 900 Erfahrungspunkte * AiM Gwynddor 03 - Der Turm des Magiers - Ein Geist hielt einen Magier in Neu-Logghard gefangen * AiM Gwynddor 04 - Wald der Geheimnisse - Mitte Einhornmond 438 n.P.: Im Auftrage der Traumritter von Astrafal gemeinsam mit Philour unterwegs absonderliche Begebenheiten nahe eines zuvor vom Blitz getroffenen Baumes drei Tagesreisen von der Stadt entfernt aufzuklären Besitz *Arkaner Fokus *Einstmals luxuriöse, inzwischen jedoch stark abgenutze Kleidung in rot, orange und gelb *Ein neuer gelber Hut mit einer langen, orangenen Feder, ein neuwertiger, oranger Umhang *2 Dolche *1 Stab (Kampfstab, 1W6) *Dungeoneers Package (Rucksack, Brecheisen, Hammer, Kletterhaken, 10 Fackeln, Zunderbox, 10 Rationen, Wasserschlauch, Seil aus Seidenähnlichem Material) Diskussion App Webster nennt einen "Artisan" einen "manually skilled worker". Das entspricht meinem Wunsch einer Vorbildung als Juwelier. Dabei möchte ich bleiben. Der Text in der App hingegen scheint falsch zugeordnet zu sein. In den ersten Rollenspielabenteuern hat sich gezeigt, dass Unterhaltungen mit menschengroßen Wesen für einen waldgnomgroßen Diplomaten schwierig sind. Eine Möglichkeits, die diplomatische Komponente des App- Textes zu erhalten ist ein Hinweis auf die Gildenzugehörigkeit des Juveliers, seine Kontakte zu Händlern, Goldschmieden, Münzern, Edelsteinminenbesitzern und auswärtigen Juwelieren auf der einen Seite und zu wohlhabenden, politisch einflussreichen, gar herrschenden Kunden auf der anderen Seite. Wild Magic Surge Ich denke, da der Spielleiter die Würfe, ob ein Wild Magic Surge Ereignis eintritt und den Wurf, welches Ereignis eintritt verdeckt würfelt hat er hier die Möglichkeit und das Recht zu manipulieren. Category:Myra-Charaktere mit Werten Category:Gwynddor-DE-Astragon